


Hurts so Good

by EmilyHoyt



Series: The Deckerstar Smut Files [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bondage Sex, Chloe trusts him completely!, Curiosity, F/M, Light Bondage, Lucifer in control, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Romantic bondage, Sex Toys, intro to bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyHoyt/pseuds/EmilyHoyt
Summary: “Yes, it does take a special sort to actually want to inflict pain on the one they love… and not in the good way, either."“There’s a good way to hurt someone?” she asked and nearly followed it up with a light chuckle if not for the confused look on his face.“Of course… the difference is in the person doing it. You should understand that, Detective.”





	Hurts so Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovely readers. So, in case you haven't noticed, I decided to make my first X-rated story, Catering, part of a series of erotic interludes between our favorite Devil and his precious Detective (and you sooo all just read that while imagining his voice, didn't you?! lol). Be forewarned: every story within this collection *will* contain explicit sexual scenes between the two! If that's not your thing, then run along to fanfiction.net where the highest rating is 'M'! However, if you have as dirty a mind as me, I hope you enjoy this collection of fantasy-inducing pieces.

** HURTS SO GOOD **

 

 

“I’ll never understand people like that!” Chloe said as they stepped out of interrogation, leaving behind a woman in in black latex to be cuffed and put in custody. The detective shook her head and plopped into her chair, her partner taking his spot by her desk.

 

“Yes, it does take a special sort to actually _want_ to inflict pain on the one they love… and not in the good way, either,” he added, almost as an afterthought. Chloe’s gaze swung and she fixed him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“There’s a _good_ way to hurt someone?” she asked and nearly followed it up with a light chuckle if not for the confused look on his face.

 

“Of course… the difference is in the person doing it. You should understand that, Detective.” Her eyes wend wide and her cheeks darkened just a touch. He leaned close. “I don’t mean sexually, darling,” he said in a low voice and she relaxed a little as he sat back and resumed his little speech. “For example, all you cops have a badge and a gun. While many of you use them to protect our fair city and its inhabitants, some… go down a darker path. Power trips and itchy trigger fingers…”

 

Chloe let his words sink in and thought about just how many cops she’d seen go away just since they had started working together. She nodded her head slowly in acceptance of his analogy and he tilted his head to continue.

 

“Well, it’s the same with… let’s say, restraints and a riding crop. Some will use them to inflict _real_ pain. It gets them off, for some twisted reason. Whereas _some_ ,” he drawled, clearly meaning himself, but not going as far as to say it. His grin turned wicked and his eyes darkened as his gaze panned over Chloe’s body. “… use gentle little taps to stimulate the nerve endings. The contrast of sensations is the key; the mild pain heightens the pleasure.”

 

Chloe watched as his eyes grew more and more hooded, his tongue poking into his cheek when he finished talking, his gaze lingering just south of her shirt’s neckline. A thought occurred to her and her mind tilted, her eyes growing large with shock.

 

“Would you… do you want to do… _that_ … to me?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Anxiety over his suggestion aside, no one knew she and Lucifer were seeing each other and she wanted to keep it that way for a little longer. For now, she enjoyed having this little secret with him. It made all their clandestine rendezvouses that much more exciting.

 

“Not _to_ you, darling,” he said softly, drawing her back to the moment and she looked up to see a naughty grin turning up the corners of his mouth. “ _With_ you… That’s my point.” His eyes glazed over as he stared at her. “You know how I _love_ to give you pleasure, Detective. So, yes… I would love to do _that_ with you,” he growled. Chloe, in return, swallowed visibly and he seemed to pull back just a touch, the intensity of his gaze changing from intense passion to complete sincerity.

 

“But, darling… you also know I would never do anything against your will, either. Never without your complete consent, love,” he whispered harshly, reaching out and giving her hand a quick squeeze. If not for that contact, she might have refused immediately, but the heat of his hand made her relax almost instantly and her mind began to coo and convince her that, perhaps, giving him that power – temporarily – might be an interesting experience. And she knew, deep in her heart, that no matter how far things went, all she had to do was ask him to stop and he would, instantly. Just that comforted her enough to consider the idea.

 

When she looked up, she saw him shifting in his seat and arranging his jacket to lay across his lap… which was looking more and more snug. Just thinking of their previous encounter stole her breath and made her lick her suddenly dry lips.

 

“Lucifer…” she breathed out in a sigh and bit her lips. He growled low and deep and looked up at her through his long lashes and she knew he was fighting to keep his desire for her under control. The very notion still made her heady: to know she had such power over the Devil himself. Her eyes drifted down to his lap again and she found his pants had grown even tighter.

 

“Unless you want me to take you right here and now on your desk, _stop_ looking at me like that!” he hisses through gritted teeth.

 

“Maybe…” she started, but her voice was squeaky. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Maybe we should…” but her gaze swung south once more and she saw his cock twitch within the confines of his slacks. He grunted and carefully crossed his legs, letting his hand rest over the swell beneath his zipper while he gave her a pointed stare. Her mouth went dry. Finally, she managed to gasp out two little words: “Lux… now!”

 

* **LMCD*LMCD*LMCD*LMCD*LMCD***

Lucifer and Chloe nearly fell out of his private elevator into his apartment, hands struggling to touch as much skin as possible. Just the drive over had been near unbearable. The strength it had taken not to touch him while he was driving was insane. Now, as he no longer needed to concentrate on driving, she pulled his suit jacket off and began to tug at his shirt front, but he stopped her, trapping her wandering hands in his.

 

“Why’d you stop me?” she whined, trying to break free. Chuckling, he transferred both of her hands into one of his and pushed her against a wall, pinning her hands above her head. Then, he left his free hand drift down to swirl around her nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt and bra. “Lucifer,” she whimpered, struggling against his grip. “Oh, c’mon!” she groaned when she still couldn’t free herself. He just laughed at her, resting his hand at her waist.

 

“We’re not off to a very good start, love,” he breathed into her ear, taking advantage of his position to nibble the skin just below her ear. She moaned leaned into his touch. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to relinquish your precious control, darling.” His words halted her movements completely and she swallowed hard. He leaned back a little and she looked up to meet his eyes. “Do you trust me, love?” he asked softly and there wasn’t a trace of lust to his voice.

 

“Of course…” she said, breathing heavy as anticipation filled her. “You know I do.” The sincerity of his smile warmed her heart. “I trust you with all of me, Lucifer Morningstar.”

 

“Darling, I love you so much,” he gasped. Then, he froze. Chloe stared up at him, surprise evident in her expression. Neither had said the words yet and, with the steadily increasing feelings she’d recently acknowledged, she’d always assumed she would be the first to say it. He stared down at her for several long seconds, watching a smile slowly spread its way across her face.

 

“I love you, too, Lucifer…” she said softly. “I just… I never expected you’d admit it… never mind be the first to say it!”

 

Lucifer leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her lips before lowering her hands and leading her to the bedroom. “Ready?” he asked softly and all she could do was nod with a silly smile on her lips.

 

They came to a stop beside the large bed and he turned her to face him. He took his time undoing the buttons of her top. She made to reach for his to reciprocate, but he stilled her actions, shaking his head.

 

“Un-uh… no moving, darling,” he chastised and placed her hands back at her sides before continuing his task. “Just keep still.”

 

Chloe whimpered as his hands returned to her blouse, his fingers ghosting against the skin of her sternum. When he had the last button through its little hole, he put his fingertips to the base of her throat and let them skim over her shoulders and down her arms, gently pushing her blouse off as he went. All the while, Chloe’s hands balled into fists, fighting with all her might against the urge to touch him. He chuckled and purposely ran his index from her throat to her jean zip. She gasped.

 

“Oh, Lucifer!”

 

“I promise you’ll enjoy this.”

 

His nimble fingers flicked open the button of her jeans and slid the zip down ever so slowly. He hooked his thumbs into her pants and pulled them down her legs, his fingertips skimming along her thighs, working the tight denim down. He rubbed small circles around her knees and smiled at her whimper.

 

“You’re being a very good girl,” he teased, kneeling in front of her. Lifting her legs one at a time, he finished removing her jeans before taking her by the hips and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses to her stomach. She trembled in his arms and moved to run her fingers through his hair but he stopped her. “No touching, darling. Perhaps we should remedy that…”

 

Lucifer lifted Chloe into his arms, making her gasp ins surprise, and set her down in the middle of the bed. Then, he made his way to each of the four corners and withdrew hidden straps. Chloe chuckled when he straddled her to attach the two wrist restraints. He tightened each strap to keep her arms extended above her head, but still slack enough to have a little wiggle room, considering it was her first time. When he climbed off of her, she shivered at the loss of his heat.

 

“Don’t worry, darling… I’ll warm you up soon enough.”

 

Lucifer made his way to the foot of the bed and slid the last two straps around her ankles, pulling them snug, more so than her arms. He looked up from his position at her feet and watched her squirm, trying to clench her thighs as much as the restraints allowed. Her face flushed as his eyes zeroed in on her lace-clad crotch and he hummed in delight.

 

“Perfect. I do love you in this position, darling,” he drawled and reached down to run his fingertip along her calf. “So… open to me… Easy access to all my favorite parts,” he murmured, trailing his finger up as he stepped around the bed to stand beside her. She twitched under his light touch. “I can barely wait to get started!”

 

“Then why are you?” she asked, already breathless.

 

“I’ll be back in a flash,” he whispered and, before she could say a word, he disappeared, leaving her strapped to the bed. She tried to move, nerves settling in almost immediately, but, true to his word, Lucifer returned within seconds, several colorful items in one hand and a glass of whiskey and plastic bottle in the other. He grinned wickedly.

 

“Miss me already, darling?” he asked, dropping the items – which she now vaguely recognized as sex toys – onto the bed beside her. She stared at them wide-eyed and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

 

“Um…” she hummed, not entirely sure what to say, but he set down the tumbler and bottle and sat on the bed beside her.

 

“Darling, you have nothing to be nervous about. I would never do anything to you that you’re uncomfortable with.” He caught her gaze. “Give me a chance and, if you still aren’t comfortable, all you have to do is ask me to stop. You know I’ll respect your wishes, don’t you?” She nodded silently, but he shook his head and leaned down over her, making sure she was looking him right in the eye. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

“I know you will, Lucifer,” she breathed out quickly. He smiled.

 

“Good.”

 

With that, Lucifer stood up and, never breaking eye contact with her, began to unbutton his burgundy dress shirt. She whimpered as more and more flesh became exposed and she longed to touch him. He chuckled.

 

“That’s the whole catch of this experiment. You don’t get to touch; only I do,” he explained and slid the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground. Chloe yanked against the restraints, her hands in tight fists, and he laughed. “Don’t worry, darling… I _anxiously_ await the day you decide to return the favor,” he drawled and her eyes widened in obvious surprise, which, in turn, shocked him. “Darling, did you really think I’d do anything to you that I wouldn’t want done to me?” he asked. Her head tilted to the side.

 

“You like being tied up?” she asked incredulously. He groaned, low and guttural and she saw his slacks twitch in the vicinity of his zipper.

 

“Have you honestly never noticed how insanely turned on I get when you threaten to cuff me?” he asked, picking up his tumbler from the bedside table. Just watching the way his fingers delicately handled the glass made her tremble. All nimble fingers and gentle grip. He scoffed, pulling her back to the present. “And you call yourself a detective!” he taunted.

 

Lucifer took a sip and then, reached into his glass to take out a single ice cube. Grinning, he closed his hand around it and held it over her body. Slowly, it melted with his body heat and, when the first drop of cold hit the skin of her abdomen, she gasped. He sat the glass on the table and sat down beside her. Holding the cube by his fingertips, he slowly brought it up to her collarbone and began to massage in small circles.

 

“Lucifer!” she squeaked, panting as he trailed it over her chest. He passed it over her sternum and continued south to her stomach. She jerked beneath the cold.

 

Suddenly, he withdrew the piece of ice and popped it between his teeth. His fingers wrapped around her body and unclasped her bra. With her arms still bound, he lifted the cups off her breasts and considered what to do, but the sight of her nipples hardening before his eyes made him growl and he yanked, the strap stitching no watch for his strength.

 

“Hey!” she said, “that was one of– oh, shit!” Her head snapped back into the pillows when he ran the ice cube around the bud once or twice before latching onto it with his lips, the contrast of his super-heated mouth and the ice killing whatever complaint she’d been about to make. He laughed against her skin.

 

Moving one hand to splay against her abdomen, he hummed in delight as he tongued the hardened point of her breast. He held her still, kissing across the valley of her chest until his closed his mouth over the other tip, chuckling at the sweet sounds she was making.

 

“Oh, Lucifer!” she whimpered, fighting against the wrist straps. “I want to touch you!” she begged softly.

 

“Not right now, darling. Once I finish with you, you can touch all you want,” he mumbled around the piece of ice in his mouth. After several more minutes, the cube had melted and his mouth began to warm against her nipple.

 

“Wait, Lucifer!” she gasped and he sat up instantly, his smile tinged with disappointment. He looked down at her and her head tilted to the side. “I… I just–“

 

“Do you wish to be released, darling?” he asked pointedly and she bit her lip. She knew if she said yes that he would undo the ties instantly. Yet, part of her was beginning to warm to the idea of letting Lucifer introduce her to this new and intriguing world.

 

“I just… I don’t understand how my being unable to reciprocate can be fun,” she breathed out and he chuckled, visibly relaxing. Wordlessly, he reach into her panties and ran his fingers along her sopping wet slit. “Lucifer!” she moaned.

 

“If you weren’t tied down right now,” he cut in, talking over the sounds she was making. “what would you do?” he asked, pulling his hand away from her, smiling as she whimpered at the loss. She glared up at him and pulled against the straps, but, predictably, they didn’t budge.

 

“That was mean!” she gasped before sinking back against the pillows and staring up at him. She huffed out a reply. “I probably would have sat up, wrapped my hand around your dick and got you inside of me ASAP!” she growled, which made Lucifer grit his teeth for a second until he composed himself.

 

“That’s my point, darling.” He shifted to look down at her with wide, pleading eyes. “You’re so desperate to feel good that you cut our fun short every time,” he whined, looking at her like she was some kind of spoilsport.

 

“I can’t help it!” she whimpered and began to twitch, her thighs trying to rub together, but unable to give her the friction she needed. She sobbed gently. “I love how good you feel inside of me,” she moaned and he groaned before a pleased little smile tilted up the corners of his mouth.

 

“I’m… _very_ glad to hear that… as you can see,” he said, shifting on the bed and giving his rock-hard erection a quick squeeze as he placed himself. “And believe me, Chloe… I do _love_ the feel of your tight… wet quim around my cock as well,” he whispered, leaning closer to speak to her, pressing a kiss to her sternum. Turning his head to look up at her, he rested his temple to her breastbone for a moment. “But there are other things I’d love to do, as well.”

 

“Like?” she asked and he slowly sat back up, running his fingers up and down the side of her neck for a moment.

 

“I’d love to watch you lose control,” he said, his eyes darkening as his gaze swept over her almost naked body. “I’d love to watch you mindless with pleasure… flushed with desire… I’d love to watch you tremble with need as I bring you to the precipice before pulling back, denying you that glorious release until every nerve ending in your body is on fire!” he said, his eyes flashing red for a moment as just the notion stoked his lust.

 

“I’m desperate to feel you cum against my tongue!” he groaned and she whimpered, swallowing hard. “Yes… I’d love to bury my face between your gorgeous thighs and actually finish you with my mouth. You truly have no idea just how delectable you taste, my darling.”

 

“Lucifer,” she panted, but he wasn’t finished. He rested his hand on her abdomen, smoothing his palm across it while his thumb rubbed the underside of her right breast in small circles.

 

“I’d love to show you how _I_ use a riding crop.” She tensed beneath him, but he just chuckled and kept massaging. “Not the submissive bondage of cheesy novel-based movies… but _sensual_ bondage. Bondage for the sake of heightening the euphoria.” He hummed at the thought. “How I’d pepper little hits all over your body… Not hard, of course!” he reassured. “That’s not the point… Just hard enough to leave little rosy patches here and there…” he breathed, rubbing a little harder on her breast. “And then! Oh, this is the fun part…” he said gleefully. He leaned in close to her ear. “Then comes the part… when I kiss them all better,” he said and, to make his point, he gave a small pinch to the fleshy underside he’d been massaging, grinning when she squealed in surprise and pain, but when he closed his mouth on the spot, massaging it with his tongue, she moaned.

 

“Anything else?” she gasped and he threw his head back with laughter.

 

“Too much for one séance, my dear,” he whispered into her ear, making her jump. Her eyes had slipped closed and she never noticed that he’d moved back close to her neck. He kissed and nibbled on the flesh just below her ear until he was satisfied with the dark purple spot, licking it gently for emphasis. “I would just _love_ …” he gushed, “to give you a full-body massage,” he said and she groaned at the thought. “Mmm, indeed, darling! To run my hands up and down your oil-slicked body. To massage your ass cheeks and breasts with a gentle kneading action… To straddle your naked backside with my own and rub against you with _all_ of my body.

 

“Oh, darling!” he gasped, his eyes wide with desire. “Thinking of my hard cock nestled against the crease of your ass… Darling, I’d love to rim you!” he said, suddenly breathless with the thought. Chloe, however, narrowed her eyes in confusion.

 

“Rim?” she parroted, the word foreign to her. “What’s that?” she asked and he grinned wickedly.

 

“Oh, love!” he gushed and moved his hand between her legs until the tip of his pinky rubbed back and forth over her anus through the thin fabric of her panties. He pushed it aside and directly massaged the ring of muscles, watching her eyes flutter closed despite the look of uncertainty on her face. “It’s when I go down on your ass, my pet!”

 

“What?” she choked, her eyes popping wide open and her mouth hanging. “You mean–“

 

“I promise you’ll enjoy it as much as I will!” he swore and pressed a little more firmly against her hole, listening as she gasped. “Little kisses and flicks of my tongue… Mmm… Deliciously sensitive, this little circle of muscle and nerves,” he hummed, his fingertip circling the puckering hole. “Almost as much as your delicate little clitoris, when it’s done right… and you _know_ I’ll do it right, don’t you, love?” he drawled, chuckling when she moaned. “Perhaps, if you like that, we can eventually try a nice butt plug.”

 

“Wait a second!” she gasped and shuffled up a little to look at him. He lifted his head and looked back at her. “I don’t know…”

 

“Oh, darling, don’t worry. Only if and when you’re ready, I promise,” he said before relaxing once more. “But, darling… do you know the purpose of a butt plug? Do you know what happens when you use one?” he asked gently. She twitched a little as she considered his question but sighed, realizing it wouldn’t hurt to listen. She bit her lip and shook her head and his smile widened. “Well! I don’t need to tell you that your ass and your quim are neighbors. So… when you put a plug into your ass, it makes your wonderfully tight quim even tighter!” he said, removing his pinky from its spot against her ass so he could use his index to part her lips. “That, in turn, means that… every time I slide myself into your dripping wet heat, love…" His finger slid back and forth and she moaned. "I’ll rub more firmly… right… here…” he breathed as he stroked the rough surface of her front vaginal wall, grinning wickedly as she gasped and thrashed and panted.

 

“Yes!” she hissed, grinding against his hand, tugging on the restraints. “Oh, Lucifer!” He rubbed a little longer, his thumb occasionally pressing against her clit, making her hiss and moan. “Oh, fuck!” He pulled his hand back. “WHAT?!”

 

“I told you, darling.” Lucifer stood up from the bed and her body arched towards him. Slowly he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them and his black satin boxers down to leave him bare, his solid erection bouncing as she bit her lip. Then, he crawled back onto the bed, his movements hypnotic and controlled, like a panther about to attack. His hand rested on the inside of her knee, his thumb drawing small circles as he inched higher and higher. “I want to taste your orgasm this time!”

 

“Good!” she gasped. “ ‘Cause I want you to give me one…”

 

“What a charming coincidence!” He moved down and laid between her legs, running his fingers over her thighs in small swirls. “Lovely…” he breathed and she felt his breath against her slit, the wetness making his breath feel cool against her hyper-sensitive center.

 

“Lucifer, please!” she begged, but he didn’t move immediately. She looked down her body and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of his face between her thighs, looking like he was sitting down to a feast. He looked up at her and she wondered if this is what it felt like when he used his mind voodoo because she couldn’t look away.

 

“I will do anything you ask, love.” Her hips rose up, but he moved back and she whimpered. “Tell me what you want, Chloe.”

 

“I… I want…” She swallowed hard. “I want you to make me cum!” she whimpered. “I want your tongue on me and in me and all over me!”

 

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” he asked. Chloe growled and was about to lay into him for teasing her, but he chose that very moment to take his first slow, tentative lick right up her folds, the very tip of his tongue barely brushing her clit. She sucked in a breath, frozen as she waited for his next assault. He paused and held his tongue on her for a second, waiting for her to make some sound of protest before burrowing in deeper and sealing his lips around the throbbing nerve cluster.

 

“Shit! Oh, yes!” She fought against the straps, wrapping her fingers around them to give herself something to hold onto. Her legs shook, but he curled his arms around her thighs and held her down as he nuzzled deeper into her. “Fuck!” He slipped his tongue into her heat and swirled inside her while he rubbed the point of his nose against her clit. “Ungh!”

 

“Darling!” he moaned into her. “You taste divine!” he gasped and redoubled his efforts. Releasing one leg, he returned his lips to her clit, sucking hard, nudging and prodding it with his tongue. At the same time, he slid 2 fingers into her and massaged small circles into the same spot he’d teased earlier. She bucked off the bed.

 

“Oh! Oh! Oh… YES!” Her voice echoed off the walls as her orgasm overwhelmed her, waves of pleasure washing over her, drowning her, making her gasp for breath. Her walls clenched against his fingers as he continued to stroke inside of her.

 

“So delicious!” he mumbled against her clit and the vibrations mixed with his firm, tight circles send her screaming back over the edge. Her body tingled and she felt a trickle of fluid seep from her heat. The sound of Lucifer’s slurping pushed her even higher. Her body thrashed and spasmed on the bed. She gasped and choked for air as he guided her through, pressing wet kiss against her apex.

 

“Lucifer!” she moaned, shaking on the bed as he unhooked the clasps of the ankle restraints. “Yes, please! Finally!” she breathed as he came to kneel between her legs, but her relief was short-lived as he lifted her legs above her head, effectively folding her in half when he clipped the ankle cuff to the same link as her wrists. “C’mon!”

 

“Oh, darling… I’m not finished yet...” he said, his voice sounding like a child being refused a new toy. Then, his voice dropped an octave lower and it shimmered over her body like a caress. “Unless you were disappointed with your orgasms just now,” he murmured smugly while he ground his erection against her dripping slit. She whimpered. “Didn’t think so.”

 

“Ass!” she snarled when he withdrew, but his eyes grew bright and she swallowed hard as he picked up the small riding crop.

 

“How did you guess?”

 

Chloe bit her lip as he assessed her body. Despite her legs being tied up to her wrists, there was still enough strap to allow some access to her torso. He put the crop to her skin and she flinched, but he just whispered for her to relax and she tried her best, but the leather strip of fabric kept moving from one delicate area to another. He dragged it across her chest, down her abdomen, swirling it from side to side as he inched his way back up. He watched her squirm for a second and noticed the awkward arch of her back. Setting down the crop for a moment, he took two fluffed cushions from the foot of his bed and stacked them beneath her ass.

 

“Thanks.”

 

The word was barely out of her mouth when he brought down the crop on one of her ass cheeks. She gasped: not in pain, but surprise. His tap was just hard enough to sting and when he brought the crop down on her other cheek, she felt a little moan slip out. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to each red patch and her moan grew louder.

 

“I told you…” he said, sitting down beside her. Her eyes snapped towards him and he picked up a vibrating bullet from the pile of toys, switching it on. The buzz filled the air and he watched her lick her lips. “It’s all in the technique,” he said and, almost simultaneously, brought the whip down on her ass cheek while he touched the vibe to her pointed nipple.

 

“Oh, wow!” she gasped. Her whole body jerked, making him chuckle in delight. He passed the tip of the bullet back and forth over her breast. She whimpered with every breath, near tears until he finally pulled back.

 

“Oh!” she squeaked, panting for air as he shifted on the bed. She’d barely caught her breath when he delivered a series of rapid fire taps to the underside of her breast. The sting shot straight to her center and she bit her lip as he landed several more until he pressed the toy to her wet lips. “Fuck!” She jack-knifed on the bed as hard as her restraints allowed. “Fuck, Lucifer, yes!”

 

Without a word, he pulled away the bullet from her lips and Chloe barely managed to get out a whimper before he delivered a string of pats with the riding crop directly to her dripping clit.

 

“Oh, FUCK! YES!” She felt like she’d been tackled by a quarterback. She felt like she’d been hit by lightning! Mostly, she felt her whole body seize under the crushing force of her orgasm. It thrummed through her and she could barely catch her breath enough to allow for the ear-shattering screams coming from her. Her cunt dripped onto the leather flap as he continued to rub it up and down between her wet lips, stretching her orgasm on and on until she thought she was about to black out. Lucifer laughed and, while he rubbed at her clit with the crop, he rested the tip of the bullet against tight ring of her asshole. “Gah! Uhng! Argh!”

 

Lucifer felt a swell of pride; Chloe Decker was beyond words. He swiveled the toy against her sphincter, smiling at every gasp and buck. Her body spasmed again and she felt a second explosion of pleasure burst through her body. Her hips ground down against the toy at her ass, but he never let it penetrate her. He wiggled the tip of the crop against her and she moaned her way through the ebbing climax that had reduced her to a whimpering puddle on the bed. Slowly, her body began its slow descent.

 

“Gorgeous,” he growled as he set aside the two toys and reached up to unhook both her legs at once. Free from their restraints, they fell with a bounce onto the bed, physically exhausted. He laughed as she lay there, panting and staring dazedly at the ceiling. He laid down between her legs and rested his chin on his folded hands over her right hip. There was silence in the room for several long minutes until she found some small reserve of energy to tilt her head up to look at him. “Welcome back,” he teased, running his fingers ever so lightly along her thighs and, despite her exhaustion, she felt her libido clawing its way to life once more, still not satiated for the Devil before her. He smiled smugly when he saw her thighs twitch. “So… when can I expect you to return the favor?”

 

“As soon as you take these fucking cuffs off!” she growled, yanking weakly on them for emphasis, making him chuckle.

 

“In a minute,” he whispered, taking his time with the calm caresses and gentle kisses he was trailing along her thigh and lower stomach just by her navel. She sighed. “Besides… you haven’t the strength right now to truly enjoy yourself anyways… There’s time, my darling,” he reassured her and continued nuzzling against her. Her teeth caught her lower lip as he drew shapes on her abdomen with his tongue and lips. After several long minutes, she grunted.

 

“Lucifer, please…” she sighed, her eyes fluttering open to stare at him. He looked up with a soft smile on his lips.

 

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked and felt a moment’s delight over his term of endearment before the throb between her legs reminded her of her urgent need.

 

“I’m absolutely exhausted, but… please! Lucifer, I need to feel you inside me,” she moaned softly and felt a smile turn up the corners of her mouth when his eyes flashed with fire and lust.

 

“And I want to be inside you, too, darling… but I don’t want to break my favorite toy, either,” he teased, planting his next kiss much lower on her pelvis. She sighed.

 

“You won’t…” she promised him and pulled her legs up to rest her feet on the bed, letting her knees fall open in invitation. “Please! It’s… it’s like dessert after a big meal… It’s that last thing that’s still missing to make the meal complete…” she said softly, a greedy smile on her lips as she stared up at him. “Even all these orgasms later… Lucifer, I need the feeling of you moving inside of me. Please!” she begged softly and a low growl was torn from his throat.

 

Without another word, Lucifer got to his knees between her open legs, staring down and reaching his fingers around her neck, leaning in to kiss her and letting the tip of his hardness brush back and forth over her drenched lips. Unable to handle any more of his torture, she caught his lower lips between her teeth and nibbled gently, delighting in the animalistic growl it caused.

 

“Tease…” He sat back on his ankles and wrapped his fingers around her calves, massaging circles on the inside of her knees for a minute, grinning as she whimpered. Then, in a flash of movement, he threw her legs over his shoulders and buried himself in her to the hilt in one easy movement. She rubber-banded beneath him.

 

“Oh, Lucifer!” she gasped. He smiled and pulled out of her, until the dripping bulbous head of him was the only part left for her lips to hang on to. Then, he thrust once more and she groaned at the delicious friction. She could barely catch her breath, but she couldn’t stand this slow pace any more. Biting her lower lip, Chloe crossed her ankles behind his neck and pulled her knees towards her chest. He crashed onto her with the force of the tug and his hips slammed into her pelvis. She cried out beneath him. “OH, FUCK ME!”

 

“I never knew you were so flexible!” he teased, but she gave her muscles a squeeze and he groaned, his hips jerking without his permission. “Shit!” he grumbled, so she did it again and watched as his eyes flashed red.

 

“I’ve got some tricks of my own,” she taunted before tightening her legs and cunt at the same time, listening as he moaned his pleasure. “Enough teasing, Lucifer. Fuck me already!”

 

“As you wish.” His voice was hoarse and she could see the concentration on his face for a moment before he leaned over her, folding her completely, and began to pound furiously into her.

 

“Yes! Yes! So good! That’s it!”

 

“Ooh! So fucking tight! Oh! Chloe, darling!”

 

The force of his hips ramming into her was almost bruising, but it felt too good for her to care about such mundane things as injuries or the ability to walk the next day. On his next two thrusts, she tightened her walls around him and reveled in the sound of his groaning against her ear.

 

“Cum with me this time!” she begged breathlessly and he smiled. He sought out her lips, distracting her as his hand snuck between them and rubbed hard, tight circles into her clit. “OH, FUCK YES!” She clenched around him and his head flew back with the force.

 

“CHLOE! I LOVE YOU!” he howled into her ear and his declaration made her scream.

 

“LUCIFER!” she cried out, her orgasm picking up once more just as it had begun to wane. She wailed and whimpered and made sounds unlike any she’d ever made before as sensation and emotion merged to create the perfect storm of an orgasm. Tears seeped from her eyes as her heart pounded with the knowledge that he loved her as much as she loved him. As Lucifer collapsed onto her, barely managing to hold himself up after his own climax, she went to reach for him. “Lucifer, please untie me… Quickly! I want to hold you,” she panted, her voice just louder than a whisper. He reached up and flicked open the two rows of snaps before collapsing onto her. She cradled his head in her arms while his wrapped completely beneath and around her, hugging her tightly against his body.

 

“I must be crushing you, love,” he whispered into her hair, but she just shook her head against his, pressing kisses to his temple.

 

“Only in the best way possible,” she breathed, kissing him again. “Lucifer… that was… I don’t…”

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he cut her off, lifting his head to stare at her with wide, worried eyes. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? I didn’t push you too far?” he asked. She sighed and relaxed beneath him.

 

“No… not at all,” she murmured, a pleased and languid smile turning up her lips. Her body stretched beneath him and she gasped when she realized he was still inside of her and still rock hard. “I might be a little sore tomorrow," she admitted, biting her lower lip. When he looked up at her, she sighed and grinned. "But no matter how much I whimper or whine tomorrow, don’t you dare feel badly!” she warned him. A corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. “I asked for it.”

 

“That’s right; you did,” he said. “And you’re asking for it again if you don’t stop clenching around me every time I try to pull out, love,” he warned her and she just chuckled and contracted around him again when he tried to slide himself out of her. “Fine… but you asked for it…” he said and rolled his hips. She let out a long, breathy sigh with each slow pump of his hips. With what little strength she had left, Chloe lifted her legs and hooked them around his hips as he continued to glide easily in and out of her.

 

“Yes, I did,” she mumbled as she held him close. “Oh, Lucifer, that feels so good.” The various textures of his cock rubbed firmly, but gently against every one of her favorite spots.

 

“Nice and easy, darling,” he whispered, lifting his head from its spot in the crook of her neck to smile softly down at her. His hips continued to roll smoothly in and out, keeping the rhythm soft and sensual. One of his hands came out from beneath her and he ran his fingers through her hair, carefully tucking a strand behind her ear. “You’re so beautiful, my love!” His voice was low and his warm breath fanned her face, making her sigh in delight.

 

“I love you, Lucifer… so much…” she gasped out as he slid back in, still in the same slow rock as before. Every inch of her body was tingling with the pleasure, but there was still no need for either to speed up. The even strokes where doing exactly what they needed to and she felt the most pleasant sensation building within her. After several more slow pumps, he inched up the bed and inch or two, changing the angle a little and making Chloe let out a tiny gasp of pleasure.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked and she pulled her lip between her teeth.

 

“Maybe… maybe just a touch faster, now?” she asked, the growing pressure starting to demand satisfaction.

 

Lucifer chuckled and pushed into her one last time before staying there. Chloe looked up to see why he’d stopped, but that’s when she felt herself being lifted. He took hold of her hips as he sat back on his ankles and maneuvered onto his ass. Once they were comfortable, he crossed his legs, letting her sit in them while hers were still wrapped around his waist. When he lifted her just a touch and let her sink even more fully onto him, she moaned and her head fell back. Smiling, he leaned his head down and began to press wet kisses to her throat, nibbling occasionally on different parts of her neck. Her nipples rubbed against his bare chest and she gasped and shimmied in his lap,the friction of the minimal movement making her moan and shake all the more.

 

“Oh, yessss!” she breathed out, her muscles giving their tell-tale flutters around him. He knew he would tumble over with her when her walls would bear down on him during her climax. When she looked back up at him, he gave her a soft smile and slid his thumb into his mouth for a moment. Once it was wet, he pulled it back out and, never breaking eye contact with her, he brought it down between them and pressed firmly against her clit. “YES!”

 

“OH, CHLOE!” he groaned, his voice hoarse as she pulsed around him. Her orgasm rocked through her body, undulating against him, grinding down onto his slick thumb. Lucifer hips canted up, seeking to bury himself as deeply in her tight channel as he could and he grunted as his own climax tore through him. But there were no shouts or cursing… no wild or frenzied movements; just a mutual lack of breath as wave after wave crashed over them, full body tremors quaking through their bodies with each surge of pleasure, which resulted in more stimulation, still pressed as tightly together as they were.

 

“Lucifer!” Her arms shook around him and he had to admit that he wasn’t fairing much better. Keeping the thumb against her clit in place, he curled his other hand up around her back and threaded his fingers through her hair, kissing her chin, cheeks, eyelids, down her neck, the shell of her ear…

 

They sat in silence for several minutes, panting into each other’s ear as they fought to catch they breath. This time, when Lucifer went to slip himself out of her wetness, her muscles let him slide out, sighing at the last bit of friction is caused.

 

"So..." he murmured, hours later as they lay spooned together in his bed. He caught one of the wrist cuffs between two fingers and waggled it in front of her face, making her chuckle, although it turned into a light whimper somewhere in the middle. Swallowing a grunt, she flipped over to be face to face with him. His smile was smug, but she couldn't complain. She's just had more orgasms in one night than in the last five years. "Have I made my point about all this?" he asked and she pretended to consider it for a moment before her own grin came through.

 

"I'm not sure..." she teased, watching the confusion on his face turn to glee as he realized she was teasing him. His eyes flashed with flames as she wiggled closer, grinding against him. "I might need another few seances to be really sure," she told him and he growled.

 

"It will be my pleasure... and yours!"

 


End file.
